conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Spheronglish (Dead)
Overview Setting Spheronglish would have been a language spoken on SG-232-Z2, by Spherons. Phonology The writing system is Latin with some omissions and changes to pronunciation. Simple Words Articles Te - The, A, An, This, These Pronouns Y - I Yilo - You Yilo - You (plural) Riglo or Rigloi - We (masculine), We (feminine), Them (masculine), Them (feminine) Hitj - He Hitji - She Hitjo - It Hitja - That, This Nouns Slub - Water, Liquid, Ocean Sotipola - Any container Slu - Oil, Fuel Alro - Oxygen, Air, Gas Sul - Soda Cilopolida - Group (noun), System, Arrangement, Content, Way Pimikia - Word Cilopimikia - Language Spheron - Spheron Nogo - Empire, Republic Logit - Software, Program Ugita - Digit, Number Alom - Car, Vehicle, Automobile Alfe - Atoms Hilo - Particles Mov - Movement Fola - Force Gubom - Tree, Forest Matyronev - Standard Vogem - Lava, Fire, Hot Sim - Color Hildit - Name Kilmiagi - Grammar Piloqri - Rule Diloti - Welcome Verbs Hiltio - To thank Aleb - To be Mov - To move Kapolita - To follow Hil - To hold, to use Niv - To have Mishlina - To know Sotipola - To contain Tu - To do Fola - To force Vaporek - To search, To find, To look, To discover, To examine, To explore, To scan Tu ... Ne - Do not, Cannot Rilodo - To fill Cilopolida - To group Piloqri - To rule Kipoli - To age Kilimi - To repeat Diloti - To welcome Tritlirk - To speak, To talk, To say Prepositions Je - With, By, For, To, Of, Belonging with, Belonging to Ko - Other, Another Adjectives Lotipo - Some, Few, Various, Plethora Wot - All Tla - Tight Ha - Together Loitlai - New Hil - Held Colors Vogesim - Red Gubosim - Green Slubsim - Blue Numbers Nil - Zero, None, Empty Kib - One, Single Sib - Two, Double, Dual, Both, Second, Twice, Pair Sibsu - Three Sub - Four Gub - Five Seb - Six Bom - Seven Gob - Eight Gobog - Nine Conjunctions Ko - Or Hik - Either Hiu - So K - And Nait - Nor Naiti - Neither Mik - But Likri - Yet Nio - For Sicti - If Trimorik - Though Interjections Ye - Yes Nu - No Yulo - Hello Diloti - Welcome Question Markers Jipoi - Who Jikloi - What Jislom - When Jiromi - Where Jit - Why Jil - How To say a number, combine the 0-9 words (as if they were digits) to produce the number. Hubsibsu (103) To say a color other than red, green, or blue, combine numbers with the respective color values. Sibsubsubvo-nilutogu-sibsubsubslu (255R, 0G, 255B magenta) (When doing it this way, you put vo, gu, and slu, not vogesim, gubosim, or slubsim.) For example: Y niv te sibsubsubvo-nilutogu-sibsubsubslu alom. Grammar Rules Plurals If word ends in i, y, o, u, x, s, or h, add es to make the word plural. Nogo (ノゴ) (empire) + es (ズ) (s) = Nogoes (ノゴズ) (empires) If word ends in a, e, or any consonant except x, s, and h, add s to make the word plural. Logit (ロジト) (software) + (katakana depends) (s) = Logits (ロジツ) (softwares) Conjugation Example text All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. be translated Category:Languages